Coward
by kaleidoscope memories
Summary: I'll bring down your walls; I'll fortify mine. Don't try to catch me or I'll shatter. Our tale is of a fatal cycle, don't you know?


_Hello!_

_This is something a bit silly and overly simple. I'm trying to get back into writing (especially fanworks) and this is the result. Not sure I like it, and I should edit it, but I haven't posted anything in a year and I'm too lazy. Sorry.  
_

BTW._ Molly always speaks first. Chase answers. _

_Tell me if it was too confusing! Actually, feel free to point out all the places I messed up._

* * *

1.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"About what?"

"Your feelings for her."

"Why should I do anything about that? She's _Maya_."

"What is that even supposed to mean?"

"She's a friend at most. Overbearing and overhappy, with a mix of lack of brains. In a word: annoying."

"You don't truly believe that."

"Oh, because you, almighty genius, know?"

"Don't you want to act on your feelings?"

"There's nothing to do about feelings of _friendship_."

"Is it really friendship?"

"Of course it is."

* * *

2.

"But you do love her, don't you?"

"She's my friend; it goes without saying that I don't dislike her. I don't dislike you."

"Don't you know the difference between like and love?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Then why don't you admit it?"

"What is there to admit, anyway?"

* * *

3.

"I can see it in your eyes. I can read it on your face."

"Creepy."

"You try to hide it, but it pains you; the jealousy, the denial."

"You should practice your reading. It needs works."

"Stop hurting yourself. Admit it."

* * *

4.

"Chase. Be honest."

"I don't love her."

"Don't you?"

"How many times must I say it?"

"As many as it takes until it doesn't taste like lies anymore."

"Okay then. I'll be honest."

"Really?"

"You know what I honestly think? I think you're full of bullshit."

* * *

5.

"Chase...This needs to stop."

"I don't understand why you insist so much."

"I care for you."

"Do you?"

"..."

"Then shouldn't you back off? If you 'care' so much?"

"..."

* * *

6.

"You don't talk to me anymore."

"Am I not right now?"

"You keep avoiding me."

"A mere coincidence."

"...What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

* * *

7.

"Good morning, Chase..."

"Molly. Done ignoring me?"

"I wasn't...I..."

"What."

"...I am sorry."

"Are you now?"

"Sincerely sorry. I was being petty. An idiot."

"..."

"It won't happen again. Will you forgive me?"

"...I don't really have a choice, no?"

"If you want me to leave, I will."

"Don't say that so quickly."

"Chase...?"

"Stay."

* * *

8.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Since when have _you_ ever hesitated about asking questions?"

"Don't mock me."

"Nothing worried you like that before. What's wrong?"

"...Promise me you won't get mad?"

"Is this about Maya?"

"No."

"Then go ahead."

"What would you do if you... If you were in...If..."

"Molly?"

"..."

"What is it?"

"Drop it."

"But– "

"Please."

"...Alright."

"Thank you."

"In exchange, I'll ask you a question of my own."

"What is it?"

"Why do you persist in pushing me towards Maya?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about her."

"Don't avoid the subject. Answer me."

"I can't."

"_Molly_."

* * *

9.

"Hello, Chase."

"Molly? Where have you been?"

"I went back to the mainland for a while. I had missed my family."

"You could have warned me. I didn't know where you had left."

"What, you were worried about me? Missed me?"

"W-What?"

"Don't look so nervous. I was just joking."

"..."

"It's good to be back."

"Are you better now?"

"When was I not feeling good?"

"Should I remind you of the past year?"

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

10.

"What's up with your face?"

"Do you have to word it that way?"

"Does it matter?"

"Whatever."

"So? Why that look on your face, Chase?"

"Just thinking."

"And what are you coming up with? Any interesting revelation to share?"

"I'm starting to realise you're guilty of what you – falsely – accuse me of."

"And that is?"

"I think that everything you said about me is what _you_ actually feel."

"..."

"_You_ are in love with someone. _You_ don't want to accept it."

"...I..."

"You know what they call it?"

"..."

"_Denial_."

* * *

11.

I love you, alright? I love you. It's stupid. More than stupid. I don't want to. I want to stay where we are right now. I don't want to see you drift away. I'll push you away before that. I want you to be happy; I want you with me; too bad the two don't go together. It'd take a miracle for you to love me back.

* * *

12.

And I know all too well it's foolish to believe in miracles.

* * *

13.

So forget me, alright?

Forget me.


End file.
